Crossroads - The Audacious Adventures of Cain and Abel
by Banana Aeon
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple tournament, but when you might be the most unlucky twins in history, it never turns out that way. Oh well. When you are given lemons...


Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or Tekken. Wish I did, but whatever.

This story takes place before Tekken 6 and Dead or Alive 5.

Chapter 1 – The Intro

"Dude, seriously," said a man, with long, straight, dirty blonde hair, reaching the curve of his back, with a thick beard of the same color. The man leaned over the counter, and smiled.

"Cain," the shopkeeper said, with a thick Mexican accent, "I don't think we can do that. Pops was bitching at me last time, saying shit that cops pay extra attention to our kind of shops and shit."

"So? I'm not a fan of finding dealers," Cain said, "You got a sack, right. I got the paper to pay."

"Hey, Cain," another man, this one dark-skinned, with long dreadlocks, with red tips, "The fuck are we waitin' fo? Hurry the shit up, nigga, we got shit to do."

"Joevarius, shut up. I'm haggling."

"Haggling? Nigga, we in a convenience store, not a fucking car dealership! Get a step on!" Cain frowned, and turned back to the clerk, who sighed.

"Twenty a bag?" he asked. Cain smiled.

* * *

"Ey man, yo dog stank. Need to get this mutt a bath," Joevarius said. Cain shook his head, patting his dog, a Rottweiler, on his head.

"Joevarius just jealous that his stupid ass dog got ran over by a truck. Don't mind his words, Mayo," Cain said. Mayo's head turned upward.

"Fuck you. Whatever, homie, when's yo car getting fixed?"

"I don't know. I'm not a mechanic. Besides, it's Abel's fault that it's broke anyway."

"Whatever...So, ya got anythin' planned?"

"Naw...Money from tournaments are starting to run dry. We gotta earn some cap," Cain said.

"So why you buyin' up some herb, man? That's fiscally irresponsible," Joevarius said.

"I didn't know that you knew what the word 'fiscal' meant, Joey."

"Fuck you. And my name is Joevarius, motherfucka. Get it straight.

"And I don't know why you and my bro think I'm dumb. I graduated high school, just like ya'll, but naw, the nigga named Joevarius is dumb."

"To be fair-"

"Fuck you. Here's your stop, asshole." The car came to a screeching halt, indictating that Joevarius has grown quite tired of Cains act. The blonde smirked, grabbing's Mayo's yellow collar, and took him out of the car.

"Man, grow a backbone," he said, getting out of the car, and motioning his dog to the front door, which was an old school Chinese styled door, "See ya around."

"Fuck you! Yo motherfuckas ain't seeing my black ass around!" Joevarius shouted, laughing as he slammed on the gas petal, taking off, in a peel-out. Cain chuckled, shaking his head, as he grabbed his keys.

* * *

"Man, am I hungry," a man, with long, straight, dirty blonde hair, tied back into a ponytail, with a clean shaven face highlighting his handsomeness in full display. His shirt was tied around his waist, showing off an impressively muscular body, with several tattoos.

"Hootie hooooo!" Cain said, walking in, "Our White Owls are burning kinda slow...What are you doing, Abel?" Abel exhaled, before sitting on the couch, in the impressively large, but incredibly empty living room.

"I dunno..." he said, as Mayo joined him on the couch, "How's my favorite girl? How's my favorite girl?"

"You looked busy?"

"I get some interesting mail though. From DOATEC. That company ran by that one lady, whatever her name was..."

"Helena Douglass."

"There it is. We got invites to the next Dead or Alive Tournament."

"Really? That's random," Cain said.

"Not really. I mean, we win every Arizona state tourney, as well as winning nationals twice. Truthfully, I'm surprised we weren't invited earlier," Abel retorted.

"That's true...So, what's the prize?"

"Not much. Just...ONE MIIILLLLLLLLIIIIIIOOOOONNNN DOOOLLLLLLLLLAAAAAARRRRRRSSSSSS!" Abel shouted, pumping his fists. Cain's eyes widened.

"That's a lot of money!"

"Even better, everyone in top eight gets a prize. Second place gets five-hundred K."

"That is a metric shit-ton of money for one tournament. I wonder if this is a statement or something..."

"So, you thinking collusion?" Abel said.

"Man, we are going to collude so hard."

"Ooh, it's on. We make the fight look convincing enough, then one of us will take a dive."

"Don't matter who," Cain said, stroking his beard, with a smirk on his face, "Let's RSVP for this shit."

"What about Mayo?" Abel said, knocking the twins out of their glee. Cain looked down, and crossed his arms.

"Michelle?"

* * *

"Dead or Alive? Really?" Michelle Chang, proud former contestant of the King of Iron Fist Tournament, said, with a surprised look on her face, "Where did this come from."

"One million bones, mama," Abel said, "That's good money right there."

"And a second place prize of five-hundred thou. You would be crazy to turn that ish down," Cain said. Mayo barked, as if she had something to say. Michelle giggled.

"Oh, I see. Got any noble acts you could do with that money?" she asked. Cain and Abel smirked.

"I guess not. I can take care of Mayo for you," she said, petting her ears, "Julia and I are gonna take great care of her."

"It's almost impossible to do the opposite. She'll live through a fricking nuke," Abel said. Michelle glared at him, accusingly.

"This poor dog...Such a fate."

"She's still alive, ain't she?"

"Don't worry, Mayo. You'll love it with us."

"Yeah, yeah," Cain said, as she left, Mayo with her, on a leash, "Now, let's go settle some bitness with the Robinson's."

"Like what? Telling Joevarius's dumbass to water our plants. I'll rather them die, than have his k'won ass in the house."

"I was thinking Shawn, but, yes, telling Joevarius that he is a stupid ass cant be ignored. Let us go."

* * *

Three days later

* * *

"Oi, you ready to go?" Cain said, grabbing a red duffel bag, and sling it around his shoulder. Abel growled, from the bathroom, as if he cut himself shaving.

"Dude, you know you-"

"Fuck you. I'm not sporting a fucking hobo beard," Abel snarled. Cain chuckled.

"I think it's more akin to rugged sexy-man, but a hobo beard it is not far off from," he said, deflecting the insult. Abel slapped cream onto his freshly shaved face, as he grabbed a yellow duffel bag.

"Let's go! Where the hell is this guy?" Abel said, with a wide grin, "He said he'll be here already!" As if on cue, the doorbell rang thrice, attracting the attention of the two.

"That better be him," Cain said, sporting the same grin. The door about, and a black male, with a flashy suit, and a shiny bald head said.

"Yoooo..." the bearded blonde said, grin growing. Zack felt as if the man was thinking of where to bury his body.

"Are you Cain and Abel Chang?" he asked, loudly.

"Yosh," Abel said, "Are ye our escort?" Zack nodded.

"Then let's go, homie," Cain said.

* * *

"So...You guys are pretty new?" Zack said, trying to create conversation, piloting the helicopter.

"Yep. We won a couple of Nationals, though. We aren't scrubs, man," Cain said, leading back in his seat.

"No scrubs," Abel chanted, "We coming hard for that cash, so tell yo boss to keep her pocketbook on hand, aight."

"Uh...Aight?"

"Good man."

"Where are we going?" Cain asked.

"France, my dawgs. The tournament is taking place over the Bay of Biscay!"

"Really? Holy shit, DOATEC is going all in on this shit," Abel said, "Is there a reason for this explosion of cash."

"Miss Douglass felt it best to renew the public's faith in the company with a grand tournament."

"Well, it's definitely working for me. Let's do this shit," Cain said.

* * *

G Corporation had no time to wait. Mishima Kazuya was a busy man. He had things to do. And he knew that he didn't have much to work.

However, he had the advantage of working in the shadows. He had powerful connections all over the world. And he knew that he wasn't going to be targeted by anyone yet.

Well, expect his bastard son. Despite that, when that time came, he would deal with it, like every other problem.

Without mercy.


End file.
